


All I want for Christmas is you

by Cami (Aspie)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Caring Magnus Bane, Christmas, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malec, Mistletoe, Needy Alec Lightwood, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspie/pseuds/Cami
Summary: The warlock flicked his fingers and blue light appeared over their heads. Alec looked up and saw a mistletoe.“Oh it looks like you have to greet me properly Alexander” Magnus said smiling as he took Alec’s head between his hands.“Your mom will have a heart attack if she sees us kissing in the living room” Magnus whispered. Of Course he went for it anyway.Malec’s first christmas together, among other ‘firsts’Or the one where Alec gift himself to Magnus on Christmas eve





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninike/gifts).



> This is a christmas/excam present for my parabatai Niki, I hope it will help take your mind off all your studying for a while ;-) 
> 
> A huge thanks to Barney for helping me when I doubted myself and for correcting all my bad gramma.

  
  
  


Alec always insisted on doing the dishes even though Magnus would laugh at him and tell him he could fix it with magic. But magnus did enjoy the view of alec standing in the kitchen, soaked with water, in his wet transparent t-shirt.

They had been dating for 5 month now and Magnus could still sit and stare in amazement by the beauty of his shadowhunter. Although they hadn’t taken their relationship to the next level yet, they hadn’t exactly been holding back either and there wasn’t one spot on Alec’s perfect body that hasn’t been explored by Magnus’ mouth and fingers.

Magnus got up from his seat at the kitchen table where he had been staring at Alec's ass for the last 10 minutes. He went to his boyfriend and slided his arms around his waist from behind while kissing him behind his ear, right where he knew Alec was most sensitive.

“Will you stay tonight?” He whispered in Alec's ear. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time Alec spend the night at the institute, but he didn’t want to take anything for granted so he still asked, letting Alec know that he was very wanted and he always hoped he would stay.

Alec turned around in Magnus’ arms, answering his question with a nod and a hum that slowly turned into a moan as he kissed his way from Magnus’ neck to his mouth. He licked his boyfriend’s soft lips, parting them with his tongue and deepened the kiss. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus made the dishes disappear and pulled Alec against him so he could feel his growing erection.

“Sorry babe but I think you’ve done enough house cleaning for today, now it’s time for your reward” Magnus said as he started to walk Alec backwards towards the bedroom. He yelped when he felt his feet leave the floor when two strong arms grabbed him by the hips. He immediately wrapped his legs around Alec's body and his arms around his neck, hanging on to his boyfriend like a koala bear. Alec laughed and kicked open the door to the bedroom.

Once they were inside and Alec dropped Magnus on the bed, Magnus pulled him down on top of him and kissed him till they were both gasping for breath. He grabbed Alec’s hips and turned them around so he was straddling the younger man, pinning him down against the sheets while slowly grinding their clothed dicks together.

Magnus worked his way down Alec’s body, undressing him as he pressed kisses to every inch of his exposed skin until he reached his pants. He took the zipper between his teeth and unzipped them, revealing his boyfriends already leaking cock. He slowly licked a stripe from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around, sucking it gently.

Alec’s hips jumped from the bed and he fisted his hands in the sheets. Magnus’ mouth felt hot and wet around his cock. His tongue swirled expertly along Alec’s sensitive underside and up over the slit, licking the little drops of precum there.

“I could spend all day between your legs” Magnus moaned and kissed Alec’s inner thigh before he went back to teasing Alec’s cock with his tongue.

“Mags.. I…please” Alec was getting desperate. They had gotten each other off plenty of times before but Alec felt ready for more, he just didn’t know how to tell Magnus.

Magnus pulled off Alec’s cock and licked his lips.

“What is it sweetheart?” He said, smirking up at his shadowhunter.

“I'm gonna cum, Magnus. Please, more”

Magnus wanted nothing more than to give Alec everything he wanted, to give him this experience of pure bliss. He was sure sex with Alec would be absolutely amazing, he just wasn’t sure if Alec was ready yet.

“Come in my mouth baby, I want to taste you” he said and started to bob his head up and down in a faster rhythm. When he felt Alec’s balls tighten and his panting become heavier, he relaxed his throat and took all of Alec in his mouth. He could feel Alec’s dick pulsing and heard him scream out his name as he tasted the salty liquid on his tongue.

Alec was still panting and moaning when Magnus crawled up his body and kissed him hard. Alec could taste himself on Magnus’ lips and feel how hard Magnus was as he rubbed his dick on Alec’s hips, searching for some much needed friction.

Alec pulled Magnus up in a sitting position and straddled his lap. One hand went to Magnus’ hair, the other unbuttoning his pants and palming his dick through his boxers. He tugged a bit harder at the spiked strands, making the warlock moan out a low “Alexander.” The rest of his moans were swallowed by Alec’s tongue as he caught his mouth in a heated kiss.

He let his other hand slip inside Magnus’ shorts and slowly started to stroke up and down his shaft. Magnus dropped his head back and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Alec’s long fingers around his dick. Alec rubbed his hand against his slit, smearing the precum on his fingers to make his strokes more slick. Magnus groaned and bucked his hips up in Alec’s hand.

“Oh fuck Alexander, yes that feels so good.” Magnus felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as Alec sped up the pace and he buried his fingers in his boyfriend’s thighs to have something to hold on to. When he came loud and shaking his grip tightened, leaving bruises where his hands had been holding on through his orgasm.

“God Alec, You’re amazing. I love you for so much more than what you can do with your hands, but that sure is a bonus” Magnus said and kissed Alec’s forehead, wrapping his arms around him as they laid down.

After getting each other off and lying comfortably in magnus’ arms, it didn’t take Alec long to fall asleep. When he woke up the next morning Magnus was already awake and looking at him, Alec started to think about the question he had been wanting to ask him. Christmas was only two days away and he had been trying to find a way to ask him about his plans for the holidays, but he got nervous and postponed the topic every time. He really wanted to celebrate this christmas with the man he loved and make it the most special christmas ever, but he didn't know if Magnus felt the same, or would reject him. Why would he want to celebrate christmas at the institute with some narrow minded shadowhunters, when he could probably spend it with some much more interesting people.

“Mags, doyouwannaspendchristmaswithme” Alec asked quickly.

“What was that sweetheart? Sorry, I didn’t hear you” Magnus said, looking curious at Alec.

Alec gulped and asked again, slower and with his eyes down, he whispered “do you maybe want to spend christmas with me? I know you probably got plans already, and the institute is not -“

“I would love that” Magnus said without a doubt. He could see how nervous Alec was and he wanted to show him that there was no reason for it. True, he had planned to spend the holidays at Cat’s and Ragnor’s like he always did, but they would understand.

He knew Alec’s parents didn’t like him and he didn’t really expect them to. They wanted a sweet innocent shadowhunter girl with runes covering her skin. Instead they got a, not so innocent, 400 years old warlock with cat eyes. They tolerated and accepted him being wherever Alec was, and that was kind of their way to welcome him into the family. Anyway, Magnus was fine with it. Alec’s sister adored Magnus and his brother was starting to warm up to him. Clary would probably be there too so christmas with the Lightwoods didn’t sound as awful as it could have. And as long as he got to be with his Alexander, he really didn’t care who else would be there. He only needed his boyfriend there to make the most perfect christmas even better.

Magnus was interrupted by Alec kissing his neck. “I have to go now. I have a lot to do and i’m not sure what time i’ll be done tonight. But if I don’t make it back here later tonight, we will see each other tomorrow okay” Alec rambled while getting out of bed. He turned to Magnus who looked like a lost puppy, lying alone in bed looking up at Alec with sad eyes and an adorable pout.

“Of course you could always join me in the shower before I leave, i'm not that busy” Alec said with a smirk as he entered the huge bathroom.

He had only dropped his boxers and turned on the water when he felt a warm naked body pressed against his back, strong arms covering his hips and lips sucking and kissing at his neck. Alec moaned and turned his head to the side to give Magnus more space to devour his neck. When he felt his boyfriends hand taking a firm grip on his semi hard dick, he moaned and instantly jerked his hip, fucking up into Magnus’ wet hand.

“By the angel Magnus, your hand feels so good” Alec placed his hands on the wall in front of him to support him as he started to shake with pleasure. The next thing he knew, he was turned around and pressed against the cold tiles.

He groaned as Magnus’ hand started to pump him even faster, he was already so close. His fingers pressed into Magnus’ hips, and his nails scratched frantically over the smooth caramel skin as he got lost in the feeling of Magnus’ magical fingers around his dick, stroking him as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Alec whimpered in disapproval when Magnus let go of his dick and ran his hands through his wet hair. Magnus pushed against the taller man and groaned as their hard cocks rubbed against each other.

He started to grind his hips against Alec’s while he swallowed his moans in a deep kiss. Alec panted into his mouth and licked the water droplets from Magnus’ lips, one of his hands wrapped around both their dicks stroking them in sync. Alec’s long fingers could easily reach around both of them and the feeling of skin against skin made them both groan. Alec bit down on his already red and swollen bottom lip.

Magnus sucked a bruise on Alec’s neck while pushing his cock further into Alecs palm, begging him to stop teasing and tighten his grip. He could feel his orgasm building in his stomach. He leaned against Alec and moaned when he felt Alec come all over his cock, the sounds of his orgasm echoing off the shower walls.

Alec started sucking at Magnus’ collarbone, his teeth scraped against the skin and he tightened his grip around the warlock’s dick. He pressed his fingers down on the slit and Magnus came hard and sudden, groaning from deep in his throat and into Alec’s ear.

Alec slowly pumped Magnus through his orgasm before he let go of his now soft dick and rinsed his hand under the water. He kissed Magnus one last time before he got out of the shower, dried himself quickly and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

“I really have to go now. Have a great day Magnus, see you tonight” he shouted over his shoulder before he picked up his stele and his jacket and headed to the institute.

 

 

Christmas day

Alec was lying on the couch with Izzy’s head in his lap. They had been watching old christmas movies all day. A very unlike shadowhunter thing to do according to his mom, but Izzy always loved those sappy old movies. It had never really been Alec’s thing, he just sticked to it for Izzy’s sake. Normally Jace was there too, but he and Clary was at Jocelyn’s house and would join them later.

When the doorbell rang, Max ran to open the door. Alec heard his happy voice as he greeted Magnus and then his boyfriend’s sweet reply. He sat up, making Izzy protest when her head fell off his lap in the process.

When he saw Magnus come into the room, the butterflies in his stomach immediately woke up. _By the angel, didn’t this ever change_ Alec thought to himself. He didn’t remember the exact moment he realized he was in love with Magnus. He might have been in love with him for a long time before he even knew what love was, that feeling of frustration and longing at the same time. Too afraid to admit to himself or anyone else what he felt, he was glad he was past that now and able to show his love openly no matter what people thought of it. Magnus had been his first so many things. The first kiss, the first mind blowing orgasm, the first man to give him sleepless nights, but also the first to comfort him when he needed it. And tonight there was gonna be a new first for them Alec thought as he looked up at the sparkling warlock in front of him.

Magnus was standing in the door smiling. His hair was spiked, and there was extra glitter in it. He was wearing black pants which looked like they had been painted on, maybe they were? And to top it all, he was wearing a red Christmas sweater saying _jingle my balls_ in big bold letters.

“Nice sweater” Isabelle said and blinked. “I'm sure Alec approves” she laughed. Maryse almost choked on her coffee at these words and looked confused between Magnus and her son.

Alec went to greet his boyfriend. He was going for a hug, after all his mother was looking closely at them and she already looked like she was going to pass out any second. Alec held Magnus close and nuzzled his neck with his nose as he smelled him in. Magnus always smelled amazing, of sandalwood and something else that was entirely Magnus.

The warlock flicked his fingers and blue light appeared over their heads. Alec looked up and saw a mistletoe.

“Oh it looks like you have to greet me properly Alexander” Magnus said smiling as he took Alec’s head between his hands.

“Your mom will have a heart attack if she sees us kissing in the living room” Magnus whispered. Of Course he went for it anyway.

He ran his hands through the hair in Alec’s neck and pulled his head down, letting their lips meet in what was intended to be a light kiss, but it wasn’t long before the kiss caught fire and Alec was panting into Magnus’ mouth.

Every time they kissed it felt like the first time. Magnus couldn’t give Alec a quick peck on the lips in public because Alec would fall apart, he never could get enough and would always seek more. More of Magnus. Izzy found it hilarious and adorable at the same time.

It was an awkward Christmas dinner where Maryse and Robert had tried to add Magnus to the conversation politely, but clearly not feeling comfortable at all. Magnus didn’t seem to mind, he had just talked and joked with Izzy while he gently brushed his hand up and down Alec’s thigh to try to ease his nervousness. But after dinner as the evening progressed and Alec’s plans for the night came closer, he started getting nervous.

What if Magnus didn’t want him like that. They had done practically everything in bed but actual sex. What if he just didn’t want to take that next step. This was a stupid plan anyway, Alec thought. Magnus would probably just laugh at him and he would die from embarrassment right there.

After some time there was only Izzy and Magnus left in the living room with Alec, his parents and Max had went to bed some time ago. Alec got up, took Magnus’ hand and dragged him towards his old room as he said goodnight to his sister.

“Have fun boys, don’t wake up the entire institute” she said laughing.

“I can keep quiet, but I can’t speak for your brother” Magnus said with a smirk as he followed Alec into his bedroom. Alec blushed deeply as he closed and locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket for a shiny red ribbon.

“I know i'm not supposed to give you your present before tomorrow, but I want you to have it tonight” Alec said shyly. Before he regretted it, he placed the ribbon under his chin and tied it on top of his head in what he hoped looked somehow like a bow.

“Merry Christmas Magnus” he said blushing.

“You..” Magnus blinked.

“Me!” Alec said with more confident than he actually felt. “I’m your present”

“Yeah, I got that part” Magnus said slowly. “Does this present come with any conditions that I should know about?”

Alec’s throat went dry at Magnus’ seriousness. “Don't break it”

“I won’t” Magnus said as he looked into Alec’s hazel eyes and reached for his hand. “What should I do?”

Alec pointed to the bow. “Open your present”

Magnus looked him in the eyes, searching for any doubt there might be, but found none. He leaned in and pressed their lips together. He walked Alec backwards to the bed and untied the ribbon at the same time. He slowly lowered Alec onto his back on the bed.

Magnus took Alec’s arms and placed them over his head. He let his hands run over his stomach and up over his chest, taking the shirt with him. He removed it and went to kiss his way down Alec’s now bare torso.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hair pulling him up his body so he could kiss him again hard and needy. Magnus groaned and grinded against him, kissing him until they were both just panting into each others mouth. Alec tugged at Magnus’ sweater until Magnus got the message and leaned back to yank it over his head before he returned to Alec’s mouth. His kiss made Alec’s head spin but he did manage to push down the rest of Magnus’ clothes. Magnus almost choked on a moan as his now free dick brushed against Alec’s clothes one.

“Are you nervous?” Magnus asked as he slowly opened the shadowhunter’s pants.

“No” Alec answered truthfully, feeling himself relax as Magnus removed the last piece of layer between them.

“I know i’m ready. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time” Alec said.

“Me too” Magnus told him. He kissed and licked at the deflect rune on his boyfriends neck.

“Fuck Alexander, I want you so badly. You have no idea how much I want you” he said as he started to grind their bare erections together slowly.

“You can have me” Alec whispered.

Magnus kissed his way down Alec’s body. He let his tongue swirl around his nipples and blew cold air on the wet spots, and Alec moaned out loud. He went further down, kissing and sucking purple marks on the younger man's hips. He reached his dick that was standing thick and hard against his stomach, already dripping with precum. Magnus licked down the shaft one time, but otherwise ignored it to Alec’s displeasure. He groaned as Magnus let go of his dick and instead lifted his thighs and bended his knees up.

Magnus started kissing his balls. One by one he took them into his mouth and sucked gently. He kissed the skin under the balls and licked a stripe over the hole making Alec gasp for air. Magnus let his tongue slowly slide into him, circling it around and Alec bucked his hips, pushing against his face as he tried to get even more of the warlock inside him. He was shaking and moaning and his hand that was in Magnus’ hair a second ago was now reaching for his cock. Magnus grabbed it and intertwined their fingers so Alec couldn’t touch himself.

“Magnus I need you” Alec moaned as he spread his legs even more and rolled his hips upward to feel more of Magnus against him. “Sometime before I come would be nice” he pleaded.

Magnus laughed but complied him. He could feel his own erection starting to hurt as well and he wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared. He poured a generous amount into his palm and heated it up between his hands. His fingers circled Alec’s hole, which was already wet from his saliva.

“This might hurt a bit, but I promise to be gentle” he said as he looked at Alec, but the other man was so lost in pleasure he just nodded and bucked his hips against Magnus’ fingers.

“Damn it, Magnus. I won’t break, just do it” Alec was writhing on the bed, desperate for Magnus to finally claim him.

“I just want to be sure you’re okay with this” Magnus said, but Alec’s only respond was to drive his nails down Magnus’ back, making red stripes appear on the caramel skin.

Magnus pushed one finger in, slowly testing Alec’s reaction. When he was sure his boyfriend was comfortable with the feeling, he added another digit. He pushed them all the way in and crooked them making Alec gasp out loud.

“By the angel, more Magnus. Please don’t stop”

“I wasn’t planning on it, darling. I'm gonna make you feel so good Alexander, just relax and enjoy this” he added a third finger and started to slide them in and out while he kissed every part of Alec’s body his mouth could reach. When he felt like he couldn’t hold on any longer and he needed to be inside his shadowhunter he pulled his fingers out and quickly lubed up his hard dick.

He lined up between Alec’s legs and started to slowly push inside. Alec was so tight he had to hold his breath to prevent himself from coming right away. Alec held his breath too as he got used to the new feeling. When Magnus was fully seated inside him, he waited for Alec to adjust before he slowly slid out. Alec moaned and grabbed his hips, pushing him down toward him again.

“Faster Magnus, I need more” Alec was sweating and there was tears in his eyes, but the look he gave him was full of love and lust so Magnus bucked his hips in a tentative way. When Alec’s respond was to moan even higher and scratch his nails down Magnus back, he started a faster pace. Soon Alec was shaking and panting.

“Ma-ags I im g-gonna come” Alec stuttered. He was about to scream, forgetting where he was. But Magnus put a hand behind his neck and pulled him upwards so he could reach his mouth and silence him with a kiss. It was sloppy and unfocused, but it served the muting purpose as Magnus pounded into him until Alec came in a white hot mess between their bodies. Feeling Alec clench around him and hearing his whimpers behind the kiss, pushed Magnus over the edge. He followed Alec and emptied himself deep inside of him, biting down on his bottom lip to not make too much noise.

When he came back from his high Magnus slowly kissed his way down Alec’s chest and abdomen. He started licking the come off him, swirling his tongue through the dark hair on Alec’s chest and down again, cleaning him up. As he got to his navel, Alec wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He murmured Magnus’ name softly and pulled his head to his lips for a sweet kiss.

“I love you so much Alexander. That was the best present anyone ever gave me” Magnus said with his lips still close to Alec’s

“I’m glad you liked your present” Alec answered blushing.

“Oh I did, and I get to play with it more than once, right” Magnus said with a smirk.

“It’s yours to keep. Forever” Alec laughed as he laid his head on Magnus’ smooth chest and pulled the covers over both of them.

“Merry christmas Magnus. And I love you too” Alec whispered sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments always makes me happy
> 
> Im at twitter and I love to fangirl, so just come and say hi [@GOT_NO_JAMS](https://twitter.com/GOT_NO_JAMS)


End file.
